Mortel hasard
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: Alors que Mac reçoit un mystérieux paquet, Lindsay et Danny vont faire une macabre découverte qui nous prouvera une fois de plus que tout est lié... Ship
1. UN flacon bien mystérieux

**MORTEL HASARD**

_**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab'_

_**Auteur : **Aziliz_

_**Note :** Cette fois ci la partie ship prend plus de place que d'habitude… les shippeurs/shippeuses devraient être ravi(e)s. Quant aux autres et bien, vous n'avez qu'à sauter ces passages ! _

_Je sais que j'avais promis une explication concernant le comportement de Mac avec Clara, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'inclure de façon concluante ici… Ce sera donc pour une prochaine fic' !_

**CHAPITRE 1 : Un flacon bien mystérieux !**

Le mois de décembre avait apporté le froid et la neige sur la ville de New york. Les gens s'étaient lancés avec frénésie dans la course aux cadeaux, et les magasins ne désemplissaient pas.

Mac se dirigea vers son bureau, il était encore tôt et les bureaux étaient vides. Il regarda un instant les lumières de la ville, les guirlandes… Puis s'assit. Il consulta rapidement son courrier, promesse de tracasseries administratives. Un petit paquet attira son attention. C'était une boite carrée, jaune, identique à celles utilisées à la poste. Son nom y avait été calligraphié en majuscules noires. Mac fronça les sourcils, son métier lui avait appris à se méfier des colis. D'autant plus, quand il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur… Le policier se leva et partit à la recherche de l'agent de garde. C'était une jeune blonde, au regard perpétuellement étonné et toujours souriante. « Bonjour Lieutenant Taylor !

- Bonjour Mandy. Dites moi… vous étiez de garde cette nuit ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- C'est vous qui vous êtes occupée de mon courrier ?

- Oui monsieur. Je l'ai posé sur votre bureau il y a un instant. Un problème ? » S'inquiéta t elle. Il lui sourit, rassurant. « Non. Vous souvenez vous de la personne qui a déposé le paquet ? » Elle plissa le front, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. « Attendez…Oui, oui. C'était un coursier, il est passé vers 19h30. Vous veniez de sortir, je me souviens je lui ai proposé de vous rappeler mais il a refusé.

- A quoi ressemblait il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est resté à peine quelques secondes, et il n'a même pas pris la peine d'ôter son casque… C'est important ?

- Non. Simple curiosité. »

Mac secoua le paquet avec précaution, le colla à son oreille. Rien. Il l'emmena vers le labo, bien décidé à en savoir plus. Le scientifique fit toute une série de manipulations, avant d'ouvrir la petite boite. A l'intérieur, ne se trouvaient qu'un petit flacon de liquide transparent et une feuille de papier. « Bravo Lieutenant parano ! Il n'y avait pas besoin de faire tout ce cirque…» soupira –t-il. Mac saisit le mot avec des pinces et le lut :

**AIDEZ LES !**

Stella arriva dans le laboratoire à cet instant. La neige avait laissé quelques flocons dans ses longs cheveux bouclés, et le froid avait rougi ses joues : lorsqu'elle lui sourit ses yeux s'éclairèrent. La jeune femme regarda le paquet avec curiosité. « C'est votre anniversaire Mac ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Alors ? » Mac hésita un instant. Devait il lui dire ? Pour l'instant il ne savait même pas ce que c'était, mais son instinct lui disait de se méfier… Et de protéger ses collègues. Stella croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il la connaissait : c'était sûrement plus simple de faire changer le sens de rotation des planètes que de la faire changer d'avis. Devant son air buté, il réprima un sourire et capitula.

« Voilà, j'ai reçu ceci ce matin… Apparemment, un coursier casqué l'a déposé vers 19h30 hier soir, juste après mon départ.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ? » Mac regarda le petit flacon. « Pour le moment je n'en ai aucune idée…

- ET ce mot, vous avez une idée de ce que cela veut dire ?

- Non plus. » Il regardèrent les éléments, en silence. « Je peux vous aider ? demanda Stella. Désormais, cette histoire avait piquée sa curiosité et elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus, Mac ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les yeux émeraude brillaient de mille feux… Elle était vraiment ravissante. « OK. Je m'occupe du flacon, vous n'avez qu'à étudier la boite et le mot. » A peine avait il prononcé ces mots qu'il priait pour ne pas le regretter. S'engager à l'aveuglette n'était pas très prudent, si jamais il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à Stella…

Stella se saisit du mot, puis regarda son supérieur. Il avait l'air inquiet, préoccupé…

« Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ?

- Tout va bien.

- Sauf votre respect, vous ne mentez pas très bien. Ecoutez, je serai muette comme une tombe.

- Je sais. » Il secoua la tête « Quoique vous trouviez, prévenez moi immédiatement…. Et…Soyez prudente, murmura-t-il.

- Bien sûr. »

Danny arriva à cet instant, plaisantant gaiement avec Lindsay et Clara.

« Vous savez ce qui est bien avec vous, les filles ?

- Non, dirent elles, méfiantes. Elles connaissaient Danny… Ce sourire en coin ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression de voyager sans bouger de chez moi ! A ma gauche, miss Montana et sa politesse totalement anti-new-york. A ma droite, miss France qui a, non seulement des idées étranges, mais en plus mange vraiment n'importe quoi ! » Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. « Et tu sais ce qui est bien avec toi Danny ? Le taquina Lindsay.

- je suis le garçon le plus spirituel et beau que tu n'ai jamais vu ?

- Tu es le modèle typique du new-yorkais : macho, un poil orgueilleux…

- Et tu te nourris exclusivement de hamburgers ! » Ajouta Clara. Elles rirent, et disparurent vers le laboratoire. Si elles s'étaient retournées, elles auraient pu voir un sourire se peindre sur les lèvres du garçon. Montana avait le sens de la repartie…et cela lui plaisait beaucoup !


	2. Quand les murs tombent

**CHAPITRE 2 : Quand les murs tombent…**

Mac venait de faire un relevé d'empreintes sur le flacon, sans succès. Il s'apprêtait à en étudier le contenu lorsque son téléphone vibra.

« Taylor…OK, je vous envoie du monde. » Mac se tourna vers Danny et Lindsay. « Un incendie dans un entrepôt, au bord de l'Hudson… » Les deux jeunes gens ramassèrent leurs affaires, et filèrent.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur place, les pompiers éteignaient les dernières flammes. Une fumée noire s'évaporait doucement laissant une fine poussière noire sur les voitures, et le sol… Lindsay et Danny passèrent le scotch jaune, et rejoignirent l'agent de service, un dénommé Harris.

« Salut ! Alors qu'est ce qui a grillé ?

- Un hangar désaffecté. Vide normalement, en tout cas les pompiers n'y ont trouvé personne. On attendait les « experts », dit il, légèrement ironique. Puis avisant Lindsay « Elle est nouvelle celle là ? Dites donc vous ne vous embêtez pas à la scientifique… » Il fit un clin d'œil à Danny. Lindsay fronça les sourcils, si ses yeux lançaient des éclairs l'homme aurait foudroyé sur le champ. Inutile de dire qu'elle était furieuse…Son collègue se réjouissait en silence. Ce mec venait de signer son arrêt de mort !

- Et en plus elle parle ! » Rétorqua t-elle vivement. « Elle est même armée. Maintenant poussez vous, nous avons du travail…» La jeune femme le poussa, et entra dans le hangar à grandes enjambées. Danny riait, d'autant plus que pour une fois les piques ne lui étaient pas destinées, l'agent lui lança un regard noir : il aurait souhaité un peu plus de solidarité masculine ! « Elle est tout le temps comme cela ?

- Uniquement avec les abrutis » Lindsay avait entendu, et criait depuis le fond du hangar. « Bon, Danny tu viens m'aider ou tu préfères discuter ?

- J'arrive Montana, j'arrive. » Le jeune scientifique adressa un petit sourire à l'agent « Je dois y aller mon vieux, j'aime autant pas la contrarier. » Murmura-t-il.

Il rejoignit sa collègue sur la scène de crime. Lindsay avait toujours l'air buté des petites filles fâchées, ses jolis yeux noirs étincelaient. Elle était en train d'attacher ses cheveux, mais toujours hors d'elle l'élastique lui glissa des doigts. Danny le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol « Attention Montana, ne pollue pas la scène de crime… » Il s'approcha lentement dans son dos, réunit les boucles brunes et passa l'élastique autour. Lindsay sentit son odeur, la chaleur de son corps… Elle frissonna. « Froid Montana ? Lui glissa t-il à l'oreille. La jeune femme se retourna, se retrouvant ainsi contre lui. « On…a…du…travail… » Réussit elle à articuler. Danny se rapprocha, toujours souriant, il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle. C'est justement ce moment que Harris choisit pour entrer. Les deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, rougissant comme des enfants pris en faute.

« Oh pardon je dérange, fit il avec un air moqueur. Je m'excuse…Seulement faudrait peut être vous mettre au boulot, je vais pas rester à poireauter sous la neige pendant que vous vous pelotez à l'intérieur ! »Visiblement, l'altercation de tout à l'heure lui était restée en travers de la gorge. Danny sentit les muscles de Lindsay se contracter, sa respiration s'accélérer, il la vit serrer les poings…Sacré caractère, pensa-t-il. Le jeune homme posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa collègue. « Laisse tomber Linds'. Chuchota-t-il. Puis plus fort. « C'est bon, mon vieux. On s'y met tout de suite… Par contre, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. » Mieux valait éloigner ce type de Lindsay. « Vous savez... Je ne pense pas que l'incendiaire reviendra. Allez plutôt nous attendre dans la voiture, vous pourrez vous réchauffer… » Harris sembla hésiter un instant, l'idée de quitter son poste ne le séduisait pas vraiment. En même temps ce gamin avait raison il n'était d'aucune utilité ici et puis il faisait vraiment froid dehors. La voiture était juste en face… « OK » Trancha—t-il. « Vous venez me chercher dès que vous avez terminé.

- Bien entendu. » Ils le regardèrent entrer dans la voiture. Danny regarda Lindsay, elle respirait plus calmement, et se détendait peu à peu. « Quel con ! dit elle. Le jeune homme sourit : c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait jurer. « Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon je…

- Tu aurais quoi ?

- je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Mais je peux te jurer qu'il aurait regretté. » Il rit. « Je veux bien te croire. Je vais faire attention maintenant… Allez au boulot ! »

Danny partit à la recherche de la source de l'incendie, pendant que sa collègue étudiait les lieux. La jeune femme parcourut la pièce des yeux… Tout avait été ravagé par les flammes. Le hangar étant complètement à l'écart de tout, le temps que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de l'incendie tout avait brûlé. Lindsay alluma sa lampe torche, et continua son inspection. Soudain quelque chose attira son attention… Là bas dans l'angle, une sorte de trait courrait le long du mur, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait. Elle suivit la ligne du doigt, poussa légèrement…Et tout un pan tomba dans un immense fracas.

Danny était en train d'observer l'extérieur lorsqu'il entendit, un cri suivi d'un bruit énorme. « Lindsay ! » Il sauta sur ses pieds, lâchant son pulvérisateur qui s'écrasa au sol et se précipita à l'intérieur. « Lindsay… Oh mon dieu ! » En tombant, la paroi avait soulevé un nuage de poussière qui le fit tousser. Il ne voyait rien. « Lindsay ! Cria-t-il. Quel abruti ! Pourquoi avait il à ce flic de partir ? Si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose… « Danny… » La voix lui parvint, faible. « Lindsay ? Tu es là ? Dis moi ou…

- Ici. Dans le coin à droite. » Le jeune homme se précipita, la poussière retombait peu à peu. Il vit sa collègue couchée par terre. « Ça va ? Tu es blessée ? » Elle remua doucement, et grimaça. « Quoi ? Tu as mal ? J'appelle les secours.

- Ça va aller Danny. Rien de cassé, je vais juste avoir un méchant bleu…

- Tu es sûre ? » Il semblait vraiment inquiet. « Sûre. Aide moi à me lever s'il te plait… » Danny dégagea précautionneusement les débris, puis il la souleva de terre. Lindsay se remit debout, luttant quelques instants contre un étourdissement.

« Eh ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis un peu sonnée, c'est tout. » Elle sourit faiblement. « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » Danny haussa les épaules, bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait : qu'est ce qu'il ferait sans sa petite Montana ? « Si il t'était arrivé quoi que ce soit Mac ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y avait une sorte de fissure ici, comme si ce mur était en fait une porte. J'ai à peine appuyé que tout est tombé. » Elle eut un frisson en repensant à la chute, la peur de sa vie. Tout ce bruit… La poussière…Elle avait cru mourir ensevelie, à ce souvenir une larme roula sur sa joue. Danny s'en aperçut et la pris par la taille. « Chut c'est fini. Sors, je vais voir ce qu'il y là bas. » Elle secoua la tête. « Je viens avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, tu devrais aller te reposer dans la voiture.

- Avec Harris ? Ironisa t-elle. Non, je viens. » Le jeune homme dégagea un passage, et les deux experts pénétrèrent dans la cavité découverte par Lindsay. Et ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang…


	3. UNe très macabre découverte

**CHAPITRE 3 : Une très macabre découverte.**

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la ville, Mac analysait le contenu du flacon avec soin. Pour l'instant rien ne lui avait parut étrange, il semblerait que ce ne fut qu'un flacon d'anesthésiant. Il allait entreprendre des recherches plus approfondies. Stella entra dans le labo, l'air préoccupé. « Alors ?

- Rien. Je ne comprends pas, pas d'empreinte sur le mot… Le papier est tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Et bien entendu, avec les majuscules impossibles de faire une étude graphologique. Je suis en train d'analyser l'encre, on ne sait jamais…Et vous ?

- Même chose. Visiblement c'est un anesthésiant, rien d'anormal. » Il soupira. Quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide quelque part et il était incapable de le secourir… Stella sentit le désarroi de son patron, elle posa une main dans son dos. « On va trouver, Mac. On trouve toujours non ? » Il lui sourit. Un bruit derrière eux les fit se retourner.

« Mon dieu Danny…Lindsay... Qu'est ce qui vous êtes arrivés ? » S'exclama Stella. Sa jeune collègue venait d'entrer dans le labo, soutenue par Danny. Tous les deux étaient couverts de poussière, et un bleu fleurissait sur la joue de Lindsay. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, ses yeux rougis et elle semblait à bout de forces. Leurs visages exprimaient l'incompréhension la plus totale. Une fois la première surprise passée, Stella et mac aidèrent leurs amis à s'asseoir. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Mac d'une voix douce.

« On a découvert…il y avait des corps, commença danny.

- Dans le hangar ? Celui qui a brûlé ? » Lindsay hocha la tête, tout en disant non. « Oui ou non ?

- Ce n'était pas vraiment dans le hangar, c'était une sorte de planque à côté. » Danny reprenait des couleurs, et l'usage de la parole. « Lindsay a repéré la jointure de la porte, et quand elle l'a touché… Tout s'est effondré.

- Vous êtes blessés ?

- Non ça va. Après… On est allés voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté et c'est là qu'on les a vu.

- Qui ?

- Les corps. Brûlés vifs.

- Combien ?

- Je ne sais pas… 6 au moins. Ensuite, on a entendu un bruit, le plafond menaçait de tomber alors on est partis.

- Où était le flic de service ? Et qui était ce ? » Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard gêné. C'est Danny qui répondit. « Harris. Il était dans sa voiture… Juste en face de l'entrepôt. Il neigeait alors je me suis dit… Cela ne me paraissait pas utile qu'il reste…

- Cela ne vous paraissait pas utile ? S'énerva Mac. La procédure ce n'est pas utile, pour vous ? » Le garçon rougit, et baissa la tête. « Je ne pensais pas…

- Ce n'est pas…commença Lindsay, mais son collègue lui lança un coup de pied pour la faire taire. « Je suis désolé, Mac. » Stella intervint. « Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que vous alliez bien. » Mac se calma, une fois de plus Stella avait raison. Danny n'avait pas commis d'infractions majeures, et il connaissait cet Harris. Un type détestable, ses collègues avaient du avoir besoin de calme… « Maintenant, il est où ?

- Il surveille la scène de crime, les pompiers déblaient et sécurisent la zone. ON va pouvoir y retourner d'ici une heure… Harris nous appellera.

- C'est bien. Tous les deux vous allez vous changer, vous passez voir Hawques qu'il jette un œil à vos blessures. Stella, Clara et moi allons nous charger du reste. Filez. »

Les deux agents rejoignirent la salle des casiers. Lindsay commença à ôter son blouson, et retint une exclamation de douleur. Un pan de mur avait heurté son épaule, et le choc passé, la douleur irradiait à chaque mouvement. Danny avait enlevé sa chemise, il vit sa collègue se mordre les lèvres alors qu'elle essayait de passer un bras hors de la manche.

« Tu as mal ? Question idiote, tu as mal. Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Pour me déshabiller ? Sûrement pas ! Va prendre ta douche, je me débrouillerai…

- Dommage, fit il avec un sourire coquin. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes… » Hawques arrivait, coupant court à toutes discutions. « Alors, il parait que vous avez joué les spéléos ? » Voyant Lindsay. « Apparemment ce qu'on m'a dit est exact.

- Qu'est ce qu'on t'a dit ?

- Que Miss Monroe ici présente pouvait déplacer les murs.

- Rien ne lui résiste, confirma danny. Vois son épaule… » Dit il avant d'entrer sous la douche.

Le détective rejoignit l'équipe au hangar, sur le chemin il repensait à Clara. Bientôt cinq mois qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement. Cinq mois qu'ils se retrouvaient toutes le semaines, au petit bar où il l'avait emmenée après leur première enquête. Ils ne s'étaient jamais donné rendez vous, cela s'était fait comme cela… Bon dieu, cinq mois et il ne s'était toujours rien passé ! Ce n'est pas que Flack n'en avait pas envie, au contraire. Il en rêvait la nuit, ne pensait plus qu'à elle… Il s'arrangeait même pour la retrouver au travail le plus souvent possible. Non, il l'aimait seulement, dès qu'il était en face d'elle il était paralysé comme un ado ! Il se gara le long de l'Hudson et descendit de la voiture. Mac l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, l'air grave.

« Bonjour Flack.

- Bonjour. Alors ?

- 7 corps. Dont deux enfants, d'à peine 6 ans. Ils ont brûlés vifs. Si vous préférez rester dehors… » Flack sentit son estomac se nouer, si mac lui conseillait de rester hors de la scène de crime. Ce devait être atroce… Le jeune policier sentit le regard de ses officiers sur lui, il prit une longue inspiration. Courage mon vieux. « Je viens. » Mac sourit, il n'en attendait pas moins du détective. « Stella est à l'intérieur… avec Clara, lui dit il pour l'encourager. Ils traversèrent les décombres du hangar, jusqu'à un trou dans le mur. « C'est ici, le prévint Mac

Flack serra les dents, se préparant mentalement au pire. Mais rien de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer n'aurait ressemblé à ce qu'il trouva : la pièce était minuscule… Tellement petite que Stella et Clara ne cessaient de se cogner aux murs. Visiblement, l'incendie avait à peu près épargné cette zone, ce qui expliquait que les corps ne soient pas entièrement détruits… Flack baissa les yeux vers les victimes, et sentit son café remonter le long de son œsophage. Il inspira doucement et se força à détailler la scène. Les 7 victimes avaient été empilées dans la pièce minuscule, ceux situés sur le dessus étaient carbonisés… le jeune homme imagina que c'est à cela que devait ressembler les victimes de Pompéi : une momie noire. Quant aux autres…Protégés par les premières victimes, leurs peaux avaient brûlés, formant des cloques… Don se souvint d'un film qu'il avait vu il y a quelques années… Un film sur la Shoah, et les chambres à gaz. « C'est bon, Flack. Vous pouvez sortir, on a besoin de place. » Mac le guida vers l'extérieur. Le jeune homme aspira l'air frais à pleins poumons, pour effacer cette odeur.

« On a une idée de leur identité ?

- Non. On n'a pas retrouvé de fibres de vêtement, ni de papiers.

- Ils sont morts brûlés ?

- Il est impossible de le savoir pour l'instant. Seulement, la façon dont ils étaient disposés laisse deviner qu'ils étaient déjà morts avant… » Flack revit l'empilement… »Ils n'ont pas essayé de bouger, ni de sortir. Quelqu'un les a mis là… Qui les a trouvé ?

- Danny et lindsay. Ils étaient venus pour l'incendie, et en cherchant la cause du feu ils ont fait s'effondrer une partie de la paroi.

- Ils vont bien ?

- Choqués, mais ça va. » Justement, une autre voiture se gara et Danny en descendit, suivi par Lindsay. Débarrassés de la poussière, les vêtements propres, ils semblaient en effet aller bien. « Que faites vous là ?

- On s'est dit que vous auriez besoin d'aide… » Mac les dévisagea, tous les deux avaient vu les corps… Et ils voulaient retrouver les responsables. Logique. « Il faut trouver l'origine du sinistre, » dit il simplement.


	4. Des coincidences

**CHAPITRE 4 : Des coïncidences…**

Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard, que les experts purent quitter les lieux. Hébétés, ils rentrèrent silencieusement vers le laboratoire. La journée était loin d'être finie, il allait désormais falloir identifier les victimes, les autopsier, prévenir les familles…

Danny et Lindsay avaient fini par trouver la cause de l'incendie : une cigarette mal éteinte avait déclenché une réaction en chaîne qui enflamma tout le hangar. Bizarrerie du feu : la source était souvent épargné, l'équipe disposait donc d'un magnifique mégot. Restait à savoir si il serait possible d'isoler un fragment d'ADN…

Flack quant à lui avait renoncé à trouver un témoin, le hangar était trop isolé. Il se focalisa donc sur l'appel anonyme qui les avait alerté pour l'incendie. En effectuant une remontée d'appel, il tomba sur un appel passé d'une cabine téléphonique à quelques mètres du hangar. Flack attrapa la cassette et fila vers le labo.

Clara était seule, concentrée sur son bout de mégot elle ne l'entendit pas arriver.

« Clara… » La jeune femme sursauta. « Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Navré » Fit il avec un sourire contrit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il faisait cela… « Ce n'est rien. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

- J'ai la cassette de l'appel et je me demandais si vous pouviez en tirer quelque chose d'utile.

- Allez savoir… » Flack tendit l'objet, leurs mains s'effleurèrent tandis que les yeux bleus se noyaient dans le regard gris clair. « Voilà. » La scientifique inséra la cassette dans le lecteur et lança la lecture.

_« Il y a le feu… vite, il faut venir… _

_- Calmez vous. Où êtes vous ? _

_- Dans les hangars près de l'Hudson. Dépêchez vous, ça brûle. _

_- On va y aller. Votre nom, monsieur ? _

_Bip-bip-bip. »_ Clara étudia les graphiques fournis par l'ordinateur. Don se pencha par-dessus son épaule, au moment où elle se retournait pour lui montrer quelque chose. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Clara sentit la respiration de son ami s'accélérer et son souffle chaud, elle ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du regard bleu acier.

Don Flack essayait de se contrôler mais comme si une force mystérieuse l'y poussait, il se rapprocha encore plus. Elle ne cilla pas, Flack s'enhardit et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de sa collègue. Clara s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsque la machine émit un bip strident qui les fit sursauter. Ils s'écartèrent, gênés. C'est Clara qui reprit contenance la première.. « Alors, l'appel a été passé par un homme… jeune… attendez, je vais isoler les bruits de fonds… » Elle pianota un instant sur son ordinateur, et on entendit distinctement une seconde voix.

_« Grouille Jon ! Faut pas qu'on nous trouve là… »_ Flack sourit largement, et félicita Clara. « Génial ! On a un début de piste… Merci. » Mac arriva à cet instant. « Alors cet ADN ?

- En cours. On ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps. » Flack prit la parole. « je vous parie que ce type s'apelle Jon. » Mac eut un regard interrogatif. « Pourquoi ?

- Instinct de flic. Alors vous voulez parier ? » La machine émit un nouveau bip. « Ah voici mon ADN… » Clara prit la feuille.

« Alors Mac, ce pari ?

- Non. Trancha ce dernier, flairant le piège. Il se tourna vers Clara. « Je vous écoute ?

- L'ADN appartient à un certain JOn Kline. Arrêté plusieurs fois pour consommation de stupéfiants. » Le détective eut un sourire triomphant, alors que Mac le regardait éberlué. « Comment le saviez vous ?

- L'instinct.

- Vous allez me le dire où je dois vous arrêter pour rétention de preuves ? Plaisanta Mac. Clara se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire : ce petit combat de coq était très distrayant. Finalement, Flack montra la cassette à Mac. « Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller cueillir ce jeune homme. A plus tard ! »

Le jeune drogué ne fut pas difficile à trouver : le même squat qu'à la dernière arrestation. Complétement dans les vapes, il n'opposa aucune résistance aux agents venus le chercher.

« Alors, Jon… Si tu nous disais où tu étais ce matin ? »

Au laboratoire, l'équipe avait entrepris un travail de fourmi. Identifier chaque corps se révélait difficile… Leurs ADN n'étaient pas fichés, il aurait fallu comparer leurs visages avec ceux des personnes disparues seulement l'incendie les avait rendu méconnaissables. Hawques tentait donc une reconstitution faciale lorsque c'était possible… Les autres traquaient le moindre indice, dans et hors des hangars, sur les corps…

Vers minuit, le légiste appela Mac pour lui demander de descendre rapidement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ces gens ne sont pas morts brûlés. Ni morts le même jour d'ailleurs. Deux sont morts depuis plus de trois semaines, les autres… impossible de savoir. Mais ce n'est pas cela dont je voulais vous parler… En fait ils ont dans les tissus une substance inconnue, qui semble avoir provoqué une réaction allergique et les a tué. Je suis en train de la faire analyser, à première vue on dirait un anesthésiant banal. » Un anesthésiant… Mac se souvint brutalement du flacon de ce matin, du paquet… Avec cette histoire il l'avait totalement oublié… Stella dut penser à la même chose que lui, et lui murmura : « Vous croyez que…

- Je ne sais pas. La coïncidence serait trop grosse, non ? » Le regard du légiste allait de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre. « De quoi parlez vous ? » Mac avait déjà disparut, il revint quelques secondes plus tard tenant le tube. « Vous pouvez comparer ceci avec la substance trouvée dans les corps. « Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Vous pouvez ?

- OK. Je m'y mets. »


	5. UN début d'explications

**CHAPITRE 5 : Un début d'explications**

Mac et Stella remontèrent en silence, vers le laboratoire. « Quelle histoire ! » Murmura la jeune femme. Mac sourit, cela lui semblait être un bon résumé de la situation. « Tout est lié, Stella. Tout est toujours lié. » Elle se mit à rire, combien de fois avait elle entendu cette phrase ? Flack arriva alors, hors d'haleine ; Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour et parut déçu. « Elle est en bas, le taquina Danny. Cache ta joie en me voyant ! » Le jeune homme lui fit une grimace et se tourna vers Mac. « Jon a avoué pour l'incendie. C'était un accident d'après lui, il a jeté sa clope sans se douter que tout allait s'embraser. Quand il a vu les premières flammes, lui et son ami ont filé sans demander leur reste. Ils se sont arrêtés un peu plus loin pour prévenir les pompiers.

- Et les corps ?

- Il jure qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient là… Et à mon avis c'est la vérité. Même nous, nous ne les aurions jamais retrouvés si Lindsay n'avait pas été là… Et sans cet incendie bien sûr !

- Donc retour à la case départ », soupira Stella. Clara, Lindsay et Hawques remontèrent à cet instant. Mac observa son équipe : ils étaient épuisés, et il était une heure du matin. « La piste se refroidit, allez dormir on reprendra tout demain matin. Les idées claires, cela sera plus efficace. » Il jura entendre un soupir de soulagement collectif, tous se dispersèrent sans demander leur reste.

« Montana ! » Danny courrait pour rattraper sa jeune collègue dans le parking. Lindsay sortait les clés de son sac, et s'apprêtait à monter en voiture. « Attends ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et s'arrêta. « Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'appeler Montana ? » Il lui sourit. « Quand on aime on ne compte pas !

- Que veux tu ? Je suis crevée, j'aimerai aller me coucher…

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de conduire avec ton épaule ?

- Non, juste avec le volant. Je peux y aller ? » Il se planta devant elle. « Pas question c'est trop dangereux.

- Je vais bien, Danny. Je suis parfaitement capable de conduire.

- Vraiment ? » D'un geste preste, il attrapa les clés de la brunette et les leva au dessus de sa tête. « Alors lève le bras… » Elle tendit son bras valide. « Pas celui-ci tricheuse, l'autre. » Afin de l'empêcher de recommencer, il emprisonna le bras de sa collègue. « Vas y ! Si tu y arrives je te laisse partir… » Lindsay allait rétorquer qu'elle avait passé l'âge de jouer à ces jeux idiots, mais elle savait que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Elle leva alors le bras. Le mouvement lui arracha un cri de douleur, une brûlure intense lui traversa l'épaule. Sa vue se brouilla. « Hop là… » Danny la serra un peu plus fort pour l'empêcher de tomber. « Alors ? Murmura t-il à son oreille. L'exercice avait ôté le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, Lindsay capitula donc. « On peut y aller, soupira la jeune femme. Danny eut une expression de triomphe « En voiture princesse ! »

Non loin de là, Flack avait lui aussi rattrapé Clara. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, qu'il s'explique… Il devait lui dire qu'il regrettait. Non c'était ridicule : il ne regrettait absolument rien. Au contraire.

« Clara ! »

Clara se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le jeune détective ; Ils ne s'étaient pas encore croisés depuis « l'incident ». Elle rougit, que pouvait elle lui dire ? Elle ne regrettait qu'une chose : que cette machine les ait séparés ! La jeune femme avait pris conscience de l'importance que Flack prenait dans sa vie. Depuis la mort de Thomas, il y a deux ans elle avait perdu l'habitude d'avoir une présence masculine… Pourtant celle de Don était vitale, c'était sa bouffée d'oxygène. Elle en était venue à guetter ses venues au labo, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir son sourire.

« Clara… Je voulais… pour tout à l'heure… » Bafouilla-t-il. Il rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La jeune femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Chutt… » Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et l'embrassa. Flack sentit comme une décharge électrique, une chaleur intense irradia dans son ventre. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent passionnément. A bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer à regret. Ils restèrent silencieux, puis Clara s'écarta doucement.

« Bonne nuit, Don » Murmura-t-elle avant de monter en voiture.

Flack la vit s'éloigner, souriant aux anges. La petite phrase résonnait à ses oreilles. « Bonne nuit Don » C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Flack ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » La voix inquiète de Stella le tira de sa rêverie. « Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Vous riez tout seul au beau milieu d'un parking, à une heure du matin. Je me demandais si… Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

- Pas de problème. » Il ne pouvait plus arrêter de sourire. « Je vais y aller ! Bonne nuit Stella… »

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe au complet s'était remise à l'œuvre. Le légiste avait confirmé que la substance trouvée dans les corps était identique à celle reçue par Mac, la veille. Le point d'interrogation restait l'identité des victimes, aucune d'entre elles n'était fichée. Et aucune identifiable. Stella entra dans son bureau, elle semblait hors d'elle.

« Regardez cela ! » Elle lui tendit le Times. En gros titre s'étalait : **« Découverte macabre : 7 corps brûlés vifs. »** L'article soulignait l'incompétence des policiers, qui « après deux jours de recherches, (intensives ?) ne sont toujours pas capables de fournir la moindre piste. 7 corps sont retrouvés qu'attendent les scientifiques pour les identifier ? On se le demande encore et toujours. »

« Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Qu'est ce qu'ils croient ? Qu'on se tourne les pouces ? » L'indignation avait dessiné des taches rouges sur ses joues, et dans son cou. « Calmez vous, Stella. Ce n'est pas la première fois que les journaux s'attaquent à notre travail. C'est tellement plus facile de critiquer ce que les gens ne connaissent pas… » Sa collègue se calmait peu à peu, mais ses yeux trahissaient encore sa colère. « Excusez moi ! C'est juste… bon dieu, Danny et Lindsay auraient pu y rester et eux…

- Ils n'ont pas la moitié des informations, Stella. Alors ils inventent.

- Je sais. Je devrai m'y faire, mais je n'y arrive pas. » Mac réfléchit quelques instants. « Vous savez ce que l'on va faire… »


	6. Le temps des aveux

**CHAPITRE 6 : Le temps des aveux**

Vers 19h00, dans l'édition du soir du Times :

**« Un indice pour l'identification des 7 martyrs de l'Hudson »** En dessous le journaliste avait publié les portraits robots reconstitués par Hawques.

Aussitôt le standard téléphonique du commissariat explosa sous les appels de familles pensant avoir reconnu leurs proches. Les agents durent faire le tri parmi les coups de téléphones… Enfin, vers 21h00 une piste sérieuse se détacha du lot : Un couple d'une trentaine d'année pensait avoir reconnu leur fils.

Flack se rendit chez eux, en compagnie de Mac et Stella.

« Bonjour, Mr et Mme. Je suis le détective Flack. Voici les lieutenants Taylor et Bonasera. Nous venons au sujet de votre fils. » Le couple les fit entrer. Ils semblaient intimidés, gênés…

« J'espère que l'on ne vous a pas dérangé pour rien mais…

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mr. Tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire nous sera d'un grand secours. » Le mari jeta un regard vers sa femme, celle-ci lui fit signe de continuer. « Voilà, nous avons cru reconnaître Malcolm. Malcolm était notre fils…

- Etait ?

- Il est mort il y a 7 mois, maintenant. » La femme retint un sanglot. Les trois policiers baissèrent la tête, comment affronter le chagrin des parents ?

« Nous sommes désolés. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Une appendicite. Une opération de routine… mais Malcolm ne s'est jamais réveillé.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que cela pourrait être lui ?

- Il lui ressemble tellement…regardez ! » La mère leur tendit un cliché : en effet, la ressemblance était frappante. Malcolm était un petit brun aux yeux rieurs, il respirait la joie de vivre. « Et puis… » Le père hésita un instant, Mac lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange.

- oui ?

- Et bien… L'hôpital a tenu à régler l'enterrement. Et ils ont refusé que nous voyions le corps. »

L'équipe se réunit pour parler de l'avancée de l'enquête, Mac et Stella firent part de leur conversation avec les parents du petit Malcolm.

« Flack est parti interroger le médecin de l'enfant. Et des agents font le tour des derniers patients décédés dans cet hôpital afin de savoir si ils correspondent avec le portrait robot.

- Je ne comprends pas… Quel est l'intérêt de cacher les corps plutôt que de les enterrer ? demanda Clara.

- Mesure de sécurité. Si jamais la famille des victimes avait souhaité une exhumation… Il aurait été impossible de prouver quoique ce soit sans le corps.

- Alors ce sont des erreurs médicales ?

- 7 erreurs médicales en 7 mois c'est un peu gros, non ? » La remarque de Danny les plongea dans un abîme de réflexion. C'est Lindsay qui rompit le silence. « Il y a une autre possibilité… » Aussitôt cinq visages se tournèrent vers elle.

« - J'ai comparé l'anesthésiant avec tout ceux qui sont en vente sur le marché…

- Et ?

- rien. Il ne correspond à aucun d'entre eux. » Mac se massa le haut du nez, cette histoire commençait à lui faire peur. Il avait peur de ce qu'ils étaient en train de découvrir. Hawques traduisit leur soupçon : « Des cobayes ? ON aurait testé des produits sur eux ? » Il secoua la tête, d'un air dégoûté. Il avait quitté la médecine à cause d'une erreur qui avait coûté la vie d'un de ses patients… Bon dieu comment pouvait on jouer avec la vie des gens, avec la vie d'un enfant ! Le téléphone de Mac sonna.

« Taylor… OK... Amenez le nous. Merci. » « C'était Flack, dit il simplement. Les autres victimes semblent aussi venir de cet hôpital. Mais le médecin du petit Malcolm refuse de coopérer. Clara… venez avec moi. On va voir ce qu'on peut en tirer. »

Le Dr Pozo était un petit homme, au crâne dégarni. Il portait des lunettes rondes, cerclée d'écailles qui lui donnaient un vague air de Harry Potter. Visiblement, le Dr n'était pas à son aise : il ne cessait de se trémousser sur sa chaise. Jetant des coups d'œil à gauche et à droite.

Lorsque Mac et Clara entrèrent il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Sans un mot, ceux-ci étalèrent les photos des corps retrouvés, au dessus de chaque ils posaient la photo de la victime, prise de son vivant. Pozo détourna les yeux. « Oh non, non, non, ce serait trop facile… Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Regardez bien ! Vous vous souvenez ? Malcolm. Il avait 6 ans, il aimait jouer au football, regarder les dessins animés le matin… et surtout il avait une famille qui l'aimait. Vous avez foutu tout cela en l'air… » S'énerva Mac. Pozo restait muet. La voix de Clara s'éleva alors, froide, impersonnelle. Derrière la vitre sans tain, Flack frissonna. « Vous avez une petite fille. C'est dommage. Vous ne la verrez pas grandir, les enfants ont peur des prisons. Elle ne viendra jamais vous voir. Quand vous sortirez, si vous sortez, elle ne vous reconnaîtra pas. Cela doit faire mal. Enfin, moi j'en sais rien je n'ai pas d'enfant… Alors vous savez, cela ne m'émeut pas trop. » Le visage du médecin se contracta, il sauta sur ses pieds et se rua sur la jeune femme. « Espèce de… » Flack déboula dans la salle et attrapa le petit homme par le col. « Tu ne la touche pas, OK ? Siffla-t-il, ivre de rage. Tu t'excuses maintenant. Tu t'excuses, hurla-t-il. Clara posa une main sur le bras du policier. « Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle. Maintenant Mr va collaborer si il ne veut pas que l'on ajoute agression sur un officier de police à ses 7 meurtres. » Mac sentit la situation lui échapper, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout… Il reprit les choses en main.

« Ça suffit ! Vous allez tout nous raconter depuis le début…

- Ce n'est pas moi. Je voulais arrêter…Ils m'ont obligé. Ils ont menacé ma famille.

- Qui ?

- Ceux du labo. Il fallait tester leur nouvel anesthésiant mais… ils n'avaient pas eu les accords légaux. Alors, ils m'ont demandé de le faire incognito.

- En échange de quoi ? » Pozo baissa les yeux. « Beaucoup d'argent.

- Et le serment d'Hippocrate : « Je ne me laisserai pas influencer par la soif du gain ou la recherche de la gloire. » Cela ne vous dit rien ?

L'homme pleurait désormais. « Je voulais arrêter après la mort du petit… Mais c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. J'ai essayé de vous avertir !

- Le paquet c'était vous. » Pozo hocha la tête. « Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête. Il faut que tout s'arrête » Sans prévenir, l'homme se jeta de toute ses forces contre la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire. Celle-ci éclata dans un fracas de verre et Pozo passa au travers… Paralysés, les trois agents le virent tomber. Puis un bruit sourd, signe de la fin de sa chute. Après quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité, Mac osa regarder en bas : le corps gisait sans vie. Il se tourna vers ses collègues. Clara, avait enfoui son visage dans la chemise du Détective, qui essayait de l'éloigner de la fenêtre. « Venez… on y va. »


	7. Tout est bien qui finit bien

**CHAPITRE 7 : Tout est bien, qui fini bien…**

_(Celui-ci est un spécial shippeurs /Shippeuses). _

Un peu plus tard…

Lindsay soupira en fourrant sa blouse dans son casier. En atterrissant, le vêtement fit tomber un bouquin. La jeune femme tendit le bras par réflexe et de nouveau la douleur fulgurante lui brûla l'épaule. Elle appuya son front sur le métal frais du casier, se forçant à respirer doucement. Occupée à reprendre ses esprits, Lindsay n'entendit pas Danny arriver. Il la suivait depuis un moment, bien décidé à jouer les taxis un soir de plus. Le cœur du garçon se serra lorsqu'il la vit ainsi, si faible et vulnérable. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. « Lindsay ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Danny la força à se tourner vers lui, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. « On dirait que ça ne va pas très fort… Qu'est ce que Hawques avait dit pour ton épaule ? » Lindsay eut un sourire contrit. « Je ne sais pas…

- Comment cela ?

- Je ne l'ai pas laissé regarder. »

_FLASH_

_On entend l'eau couler, et Danny qui fredonne. Lindsay s'adosse au casier, pendant que le jeune légiste s'approche. « Alors, faites moi voir cette épaule_

_- Ce n'est rien. C'est déjà passé. » Devant le regard sceptique, elle ajoute « Je ne sens plus rien, je vous le jure._

_- C'est comme vous voulez. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez voir un médecin. »_

_FIN DU FLASH_

Danny la regarda, interdit puis il rit. « Tu es vraiment têtue ! Mais cette fois, tu ne vas pas y couper.

- Hawques est déjà parti.

- Je sais, c'est pour cela que je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital. Allez, debout. » Il la guida tendrement vers la sortie.

La fouille du laboratoire de l'hôpital avait révélé que les techniciens tentaient en effet de mettre au point un nouvel anesthésiant… Pour le commercialiser, il leur fallait le tester sur des humains seulement les autorités avaient jugés le produit trop dangereux et refusé catégoriquement ces tests. Du moins pas avant que l'anesthésiant ne soit mis aux normes. Mais en médecine, comme partout, le temps c'est de l'argent alors… Les expériences avaient commencées. Sur 100 personnes, 7 étaient décédées. ET cela aurait pu durer longtemps si ce type n'avait pas mis le feu, et si Lindsay n'avait pas découvert la petite pièce. Le hasard était parfois curieux, il faisait faire des rencontres improbables… Danny et Lindsay, par exemple. Ces deux là… Si ils n'avaient pas été obligés de travailler l'un avec l'autre, ils n'auraient jamais essayé de dépasser le stade de la première rencontre. Pourtant, à la façon dont Danny protégeait sa co-équipière… Mac en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque Clara entra dans son bureau.

« Vous m'avez appelée demanda-t-elle. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges, mais elle semblait faire face. Une fois de plus, Mac avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras… pas comme un mari, plutôt comme un ami ou… un père ? Il se retint. D'ailleurs il lui sembla apercevoir l'ombre de Flack dans le bout du couloir. Un véritable ange gardien…

« Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien…

- Ça va. Merci. » Elle se força à sourire. « Ce fut une longue journée…

- Vous pouvez le dire ! » Tous les deux se regardèrent en silence. « Si vous avez besoin…

- Je sais. »

Flack attendait Clara dans le couloir, il devait la raccompagner chez elle… Après ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. Justement, elle arrivait.

« On y va ?

- On y va. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Flack se garait devant le porche d'un immeuble improbable. Il se demandait si des gens vivaient vraiment ici… Le bâtiment semblait fait de bric et de broc, prêt à tomber au moindre souffle de vent. Les fenêtres du second étaient allumées, et une ombre passa devant les carreaux non sans jeter un coup d'œil discret.

« Ma voisine, expliqua Clara. Elle n'a rien à faire de ses journées, alors elle vit par procuration. Et ma vie semble la passionner. Elle pense que je vis dans un remake des feux de l'amour, mêlé avec Urgences. » Le jeune policier rit. « C'est le cas ?

- Oh non. Ma vie sentimentale est beaucoup moins tumultueuse… » La silhouette repassa devant la vitre. Flack regarda Clara, détaillant chaque trait de son visage. « Vous êtes belle, laissa-t-il échapper. Elle rougit presque autant que lui, il n'était pas habitué à faire de telles déclarations. « Est-ce que… vous voulez monter visiter ? C'est assez surprenant. »

En effet, c'était surprenant. Surprenant, que l'on puisse en plein New-York trouver un immeuble où tous les habitants se saluaient chaleureusement. Surprenant, que l'on puisse trouver une cour avec des arbres et du gazon. « C'est agréable l'été, dit Clara, comme si elle lisait en lui. Mais le plus incroyable restait à venir…

La jeune femme gravit les trois étages aux marches bancales, et ouvrit une porte bleue ciel. Ce que Flack trouva à l'intérieur le laissa un instant bouche bée. L'appartement était spacieux, aux murs des photos de pays lointain, par terre des plantes exotiques… Tout incitait à l'évasion. « C'est incroyable !

- Attendez…Je vais vous montrer ma pièce favorite. » Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Cela avait du être un atelier de peintre, une grande verrière éclairait les lieux d'une lumière tamisée. Les murs étaient couverts de livres, par terre des coussins... Un bruit attira son oreille. Un gazouillement mélodieux, il s'approcha du coin de la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec deux oiseaux multicolores qui le regardait de leur œil rond.

« Ce sont des inséparables. Si vous essayer de les isoler, ils meurent… » Flack se tourna vers Clara « Ils ont l'air heureux ici.

- Ils le sont. On est heureux n'importe où avec la personne qu'on aime… » Le jeune homme l'embrassa avec fougue. « N'importe où, confirma-t-il. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ses mains se glissèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle était si menue, qu'il aurait pu la briser. Il continua son exploration, défit lentement les boutons du chemisier pendant qu'elle en faisait autant sur lui. Il la couvrit de baisers, s'imprégnant de son goût, de son odeur. Alors qu'elle gémissait son prénom, il la fit s'allonger sur les moelleux coussins. Bientôt, ils roulèrent sur les tapis dans une longue étreinte. Derrière la verrière, la lune les éclaira de son rayon d'argent.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Le soleil fit son apparition, chatouillant de ses rayons les deux amants qui dormaient, étroitement enlacés. Les oiseaux se mirent à pépier dans leur cage. Don ouvrit un œil, Clara était là… La tête posée sur sa poitrine, leurs jambes emmêlées, lorsqu'il l'embrassa il retrouva son propre goût sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il repensa à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble…Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela avant, cette complémentarité. Il aurait juré qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre : à chaque fois qu'ils se frôlaient, cela faisait des étincelles. Don n'avait jamais été très doué en physique mais pour lui c'était le signe que le courant passait. Clara s'étira, et le regarda avec intensité. Ses grands yeux étaient pleins d'amour, elle avait soif d'en recevoir mais aussi d'en donner.

« Bien dormi ?

A merveille » Soudain la jeune femme pouffa. « Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je pensais à la voisine… Elle va être ravie quand elle va te voir descendre.

- Heureux de ne pas la décevoir. » Il la couvrit de baisers « je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mon inséparable. »

Au même moment, Lindsay et Danny sortaient des urgences. Le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté son amie d'une semelle, protestant contre la lenteur des infirmières et s'évertuant à dérider la jeune femme. Pendant deux heures, ils avaient attendu que l'on vienne s'occuper d'eux et au moment où Lindsay s'endormait sur l'épaule de son ami, l'infirmière était arrivée.

La pauvre avait eu le droit à un regard noir de Danny. Le diagnostic était rassurant : un muscle froissé, pas d'acrobatie, quelques antalgiques et il n'y paraîtrai bientôt plus.

« Danny, commença Lindsay au moment où il la déposait devant chez elle. Merci.

- De rien. Cette soirée en tête à tête fut très romantique…

- Idiot ! » Elle allait descendre quant il la rattrapa par le bras. Il l'attira contre lui, et l'embrassa. « Repose toi bien, Mont…Lindsay. »

**FIN**


End file.
